The prior art does allude to retrieval tools for rescuing articles from semi-obscured locations, such as from beneath or behind refrigerators, file cabinets, heavy furniture, etc. Illustrative of the prior art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,887,225, 4,236,742, 4,253,697, 4,263,864, 4,313,632, and 4,359,240. However, these prior art retrieval tools are based upon magnetic or upon mechanical-linkages type probes for rescuing semi-obscured articles. Those of the magnetic type are wholly unsatisfactory for retrieving non-ferrous articles. And those of the mechanical-linkages type tend to be structurally complex, expensive, and cumbersome for operational retrieval, especially if the semi-obscured article is light weight, flimsy, small in size, or located in an angular recess.